Love That Was Never Ment To Be
by Anime Lover Forever98
Summary: Two friends with benifits, one horny Itach, and a sexy blond babe...need I say more?


*Sasuke and Itachi's house*

"Oh my god Itachi this is your house?" Katherine stared at the large mansion in front of her

"Yeah you like?" Itachi said while watching the girls reaction to his house.

"Wooooww Sasu you never told me you were rich''

Sasuke snarled at the awful nickname "That's because you never asked, and I told you not to call me that dobe!"

Itachi shakes his head at the bickering boys "Follow me and Ill show you guys to your room."

Itachi opened the large twin doors to reveal a house fit for a king. Everything looked luxurious from the gleaming wood floors complemented with rugs, to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall, floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. The furnisher looked old and with what looked like hand carved workmanship, they had to be antiques. Each area of the room melting into the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplaces that mated with the walls.

"Wow this is so beautiful" Kat said as she turned a full circle scaning the place.

"It gets better upstairs''

Itachi leads them up spiral steps into a large room with an Imax tv screen, black and red recliner chairs, and a big counter which held soft drinks and snacks.

"Im guessing this is the movie room" Naruto brushed his fingers along the seats as he walked.

"Noooo what would make you think that?" Sasuke asked dropping hints of sarcasm

"Teme" Naruto made sure he said that remark quietly so the youngest Uchiha couldn't hear him.

They walked to another spiral staircase and into a room with thousands of books, a library.

"Wooow Sasuke you read?"

"Yes, what else do you think I do with it, leave it there for display?"

"Hey! Sasuke no need to be so mean"

"No its ohk Naruto" Kat says with a bright smile plastered on her face

"You're always smiling" Itachi says watching Kat light up the whole world with her smile.

"W-why thank you" Kat says while turning a tint shade of pink

Naruto sees this and gets jealous. He pouts wishing that could be him making her blush"

*Naruto's Mind*

"_Damn! Not only do I have to deal with that teme Sasu, I have compition with his brother too?"_

*Sasuke enters Naruto's Mind*

"_Dobe don't forget we can hear what you're thinking when we feel like it…__**AND STOP CALLING ME SASU!"**_

"_Teme?! What are you doing in my mind?! Get out!"_

*Itachi enters their minds*

"_Always Arguing"_

"_**GET OUT!" **_ Both boys screamed in union

"_Oh don't mind me Ill be leaving soon. I just wanted to ask you if either of you told Katherine about out "mind reading powers" yet"_

"_Shit…." _They both say realizing they forgot to tell Kat about their mythical powers tghat lets them not only read but talk into others minds. They could also block people who can read their minds out. How else do you think they think in peace?

"_Wow you two are really stupid"_

"_Fuck you"_

"_Fuck you too bro, and with that im out"_

As Itachi leaves the two friends to get back to their arguing, Naruto thinks to himself forgetting Sasuke was still listening to him

"_Shit, how could I forget to tell her about our stupid powers or whatever the hell they are. Oh what to do what to do. Damn damn damn."_

"_Stop thinking so hard you might burst a blood vessel"_

"_Teme? What are you still doing in my head?"_

"_Fine, if you don't want my opinion ill leave" _

"_**NO WAIT"**_

"_What"_

"_Tell me"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_You're opinion"_

"_Oh that…"_

"_Yeah"_

"_No"_

"_**WHHHHHYYYYYY?"**_

"_Cuz"_

"_Cuz what?"_

"…_.."_

"_Ugh forget it"_

"_Kay"_

Sasuke leaves Naruto's mind and Naruto goes back to thinking, he blocks everyone out of his thoughts.

…**..**

"Are we there yet?" Kat asks with a questioning face.

"Yeah my feet are killing me"

"Patients, kay?" Itachi winks at Kat

"Ummm kay?"

As they walked for about 10 more minutes Kat starts to get tried and sluggish

"Uh 'tach?"

"Yea?"

"Don't mean to complain but my feet are hurting and I need a place to sit"

Itachi sighs and goes to lift up Kat bridal style. Naruto sees this and is speechless. Sasuke on the other hand….. doesn't care.

"W-W-What are you doing?"

"What else am I doing picking her up, you don't mind do you?" Itachi says with a smile plastered on his face.

"N-No not at all" she says unsuccessfully hiding her smile. She WAS in Itachi's arms

*Naruto enters Itachi's mind*

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**_

"_What am I doing?"_

"_**YEAH! **__What are you doing?"_

"_I just asked you what im doing cause I obviously don't know what im doing"_

"_You're trying to take my girl"_

*Sasuke appares out of nowhere*

"_Woah woah….__**WOAH**__ 'your girl' last time I checked she wasn't your property"_

"_Since when do __**YOU **__care about __**HER?**__"_

"_I don't, its just not right to claim a person when they probably don't even like you"_

"_Yea she doesn't like me she __**LOVES **__me"_

"_Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee"_

"_What makes you so positive anyway?"_

"_Ohhhh have you read her mind yet?"_

"_No…"_

"_Little brother…."_

"_Yes"_

"_Why are you reading her mind when she doesn't even know you can read minds yet?"_

"_Heh probably trying to find out if she likes him or not"_

"_Shut up dobe! I don't like her she just like you, overly excited for nothing"_

"_Hell yeah! Which means I do have a chance!"_

Itachi gets annoyed and blocks the boys out his mind

"_Hey what the…..?"_

"_Your brothers a bitch you know that right?"_

"_Psh figured much"_

As the group moves past the last guest room they stop at a room with the biggest doors in the house

"HOLY FUCK!"

"What?!" Naruto chokes on his spit

"What?"

"You just cursed! Of all the times we've been friends ive never heard you curse"

"Oh teehee I do that when im surprised or mad" Kat gives Naruto an akward smile

With wide eyes Itachi looks down at the seemingly innocent girls and puts her on her feet

"Thanks, and sorry for making you carry me all the way upstairs" Kat tries and lighten the mood by throwing them one of her famous mood lighting smiles

Still shocked-with a non-caring Sasuke- they both opened the large doors to what seemed to look like paradise on land

"Wooooooooooooow! This is so cool!"

"You like?" Itachi says while pushing his fingers though his slightly tangled hair. Tossing it alittle , at the right time the sunlight from the window hits his face making him seem more luminous than ever. Kat seeing this develops a light shade of pink on her cheeks taking in Itachi's beauty

"Y-Yes" Kat manages to choke out

"This is where you'll be staying"

"Who? Me or Kat?"

"What do you mean 'who' this room is big enough for the 3 of us" Sasuke says trying not to kill the blonde right before him

"Kat, Naruto, make yourselves at home, and sasuke-"

"What" He growls out

"Be nice" he says then he enters his mind "And tell her now" he shoots a glare at his brother, only to retrieve one back and then looks at Kat and smiles at her. Naruto turns red with anger as he notices Kat blush at the supposedly "hot" and "popular" Uchiha. Itachi walks out the room leaving the two clueless brats and the one stunning beauty, wondering when that said beauty snaps

"Ha I give her a month before she crupts into madness" Itachi laughs.


End file.
